The Other Lupin Boy
by desertwolf4
Summary: Sirius/Remus.  Remus had a twin that was kidnapped the same night he was bitten by Fenrir.  Years later at Hogwarts, the twin has returned to watch and get Remus to join the pack.  Only Sirius stands in the way.


**Author's Notes:** Just an idea I had. Figured I'd write it out and see if anyone liked it. There will be slash pairings in this. To be more specific it will be Remus/Sirius eventually.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma!" The small boy cried out, blood covering most of his body. There had been a big monster, a scary monster with teeth and claws and it growled. He was so frightened, his little body was shaking. "Momma!" Tears fell down his eyes, he was outside, taken from his room by the monster. <em>

_He could see her, could feel her pick him up and hold him close. He hurt, he hurt bad. "Momma, Rommy," he tried to say pointing to where the monster had run off. His mother shushed him, darting back inside with her son. She had to get the boy to the hospital and fast. "Rommy!" The little boy called out over his mother's shoulder, but the only response he got was the howl of a wolf._

Ten years later, Remus Lupin was outside on the grounds of Hogwarts with his three best friends in the world. They had all done so much for him, they accepted him even though they knew what he was, but there was so much more than that. They had all become Animagi, and they kept him company on the full moons. They had tamed him. First, there was Peter Pettigrew, the shyest of all of them but also the sweetest by far. Peter was always there to help anyone and do just about anything they asked. Second, there was James Potter, the seeker for Gryffindor, and the leader of their little group. James was thick headed, but he had a good heart the majority of the time. Then, there was Sirius Black, he was handsome much like James, and he was by far one of the most out going people Remus had ever known. Oh and Remus was also madly in love with Sirius.

They were the Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, their nicknames based upon the animals they would all transform into. The idea to become animagi had been Sirius's, and that was the first moment that Remus had realized just how much he cared for his fellow Marauder. If anything, since they had made their names, they had only succeeded in getting into more trouble than anything, despite Remus's status as a Prefect for Gryffindor along with the always lovely Miss Lily Evans. It almost made Remus feel bad for Lily to always see James chasing after her, but he figured James's heart was in the right place, even if she didn't realize it.

For the time being they were enjoying the autumn weather while it was still warm enough to go outside and spend time by the lake. James was playing with the snitch he had stolen from the Quidditch supply closet, which he did so regularly Remus was seriously tempted to just buy him a snitch for Christmas. Peter had been doing his potions work, but was currently asleep with said potions work as his pillow. Then there was Sirius…Remus had been watching him over the top of his History of Magic textbook for the past half hour while Sirius lay on the grass, writing his Charms essay that he had forgotten to do for the previous class. It had always amazed him how Sirius was able to just 'charm' his way into getting extra time on an assignment from almost all of the teachers. It never worked on McGonagall. Never.

It was one of those lazy days that Remus just loved to spend with his friends, the most important people in his life next to his parents. If it came down to it, Remus would gladly die for his friends, but was even more terrified that he would be the reason that one of them would get killed. The full moons weren't getting any better as they had after James, Sirius, and Peter had all become animagi, if anything in the past two months things had gotten worse. It was painful and he would have to spend a full day in the Hospital Wing, where as normally he would have only spent the morning there. He could see the worry in all of their eyes when they looked at him, which is why he was enjoying himself in the down time between the full moons when his friends didn't have to worry about him.

A shiver went down his spine, and he glanced around, the feeling of being watched sending fear through his veins, chilling him to the bone. It had been happening more and more that year, the sense of being watched… So maybe his friends did have reason to worry about him if he kept thinking that he was being watched. His eyes fixed on a point right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where he could have sworn that he saw a flash of golden eyes that were watching him, but there was nothing. He bit his lower lip, suddenly not wanting to be outside at all. Something was watching him, he was certain of that. As quietly as he could, he closed his book and started to pack up what few things he had brought outside.

"Going somewhere Moony?" The werewolf glanced at Sirius into his grey eyes that flickered with worry for the monster. "Or just sick of being outside and watching James play with the poor snitch?" James shot Sirius a look, and lightly kicked him with his foot.

His mind raced for a plausible excuse that his friends would all believe, and that would still permit him to escape without any questions. "Tired, gonna go lay down for a bit inside," he said in a hushed tone of voice that he hoped would convey the 'tiredness' he was pretending to feel. In reality, he was wide-awake and just wanted to get out of there.

To his delight it seemed to work. "Always tired aren't you? See ya later than Moony," Sirius replied his gaze turning back to his unfinished essay. It was rarely that easy to get away from his friends, and Remus suspected that someone would be going to check on him later and/or to make sure that he was actually asleep. They always seemed to have a habit of checking up on him, though he supposed that was purely because they cared about him.

It was a quiet trip from outside grounds to inside the castle, from the ground floor all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. He gave the Fat Lady a pleasant smile, and whispered the password 'Bitter Mellow' to her. The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance, and Remus crawled through entering the Common Room. The room was decorated with brilliant gold and deep reds, the fire crackling to give the room a warm and welcoming vibe. It was, for the most part, deserted save for one student who was fast asleep on the couch by the fire.

There was little for him to do but walk past the sleeping student and head up to the dormitory, let his stuff fall to the floor and crawl into bed. He hugged his pillow close, the sense that he was still being watched was completely gone, but the fear that it had installed into his mind was still present and making him squirm uncomfortably. What or who had been watching him… He closed his eyes and hoped the feeling would pass after a nice long nap.

* * *

><p>The Forbidden Forest was quiet, the only noise coming from the paws of the wolf on the ground, leaves and sticks crunching beneath his paws. It was uncommon for a werewolf to be able to shift at any point other than the full moon, but he was different, he was special. The infection at such a young age, had not been treated in anyway. It spread, it consumed him, it turned him into a true shifter, he had complete control over it every day of the month until the full moon, when he became the monster. In a matter of moments he was kneeling in front of his pack leader. "He did not see me…I will keep an eye on him…"<p>

"Good…he should have joined us years ago…" Fenrir looked at the youngest member of his pack, his scarred face showing nothing other than the stony coldness that was always on his face. "Be easier if you could just go to the school, but since you can't…get close to someone…get to him that way."

"Yes sir…" The boy said and was once again in the form of a wolf, making his way back towards the edge of the forest to watch, to pick who to approach. It was going to be a long week…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved. Next chapter will be longer.<strong>


End file.
